Advances in battery technology have fostered an ever increasing use of battery operated tools. Such advances allow the battery-powered tool to provide suitable power and functionality over increasingly longer periods of time and operate in varied places and conditions, which sometimes require the use of light. The need for energy-efficient bright light coupled with the advent of Light Emitting Diode (LED) technology has spawned an increasing development of tools having illumination capability.
Common cordless battery powered tools that provide flashlight-like illumination capability often utilize LEDs. Heat produced by the LED may reduce the life of the LED or cause the LED to go into thermal runaway and become inoperable. Thus, cordless battery powered tools that utilize LEDs may be presented with heat dissipation challenges.